Before He Cheats
by kiaxoxo
Summary: Bella is best friends with the Cullens and Hales who are in a localy popular band together. She is dating Jacob at the time. What happens when she finds him cheating on her? Revenge baby, sweet musical revenge! AH, AU, OOC full sumary inside... EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Before He Cheats**

**REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer… the song "before he cheats" is Carrie Underwood's or whoever wrote it**

**Bella ,the Cullen's, and the Hale's are in a locally popular band and are all best friends. Jacob is Bella's boyfriend at the time (sorry, no e+b romance but the other couples are the same). What happens when Bella finds him cheating on her at the club she is performing at?**

**Revenge baby, sweet musical revenge. **

**Singing script: **_Bella _**Alice and Rosalie**

* * *

Bella POV

"Alice, Remind why we are headed to the club four hours before we actually perform?" I asked her with annoyance laced in my words.

We were in our "Big Special Band Truck" -that's what Emmett calls it- just pulling out of the Cullen's driveway. The Cullen's are my absolute best friends, basically since birth. Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen are all siblings. Alice and Edward are fraternal twins, they are adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins as well. Then there's me, I'm an only child. We are all seniors at Forks High.

I am the lead singer in our band called Golden Eyes. We had a country vibe to our music. Not the 'woe is me' classic country, but the modern rock country. Alice and Rose were both backup singers. Alice also played guitar and banjo while Rosalie played the fiddle. Alice was of course the fashion adviser. Edward played keyboard. Emmett played the guitar and Jasper was on drums. We were pretty popular in our home of Forks, Washington. Nothing major. Just town events, restaurants, and clubs.

Our Big Band Truck was the truck we took to all our performances. Emmett usually drives with Rosalie up front with him and the rest of us in the back. The trunk was ginormous. That's where we put all of our equipment along with a huge pull out rack of costumes and a makeup case the size of an oversized suit case. The outside was black. Our band name and name names were written along the top in Edward's perfect script -it looked like it belonged in the early 1900's- in gold paint. Under it were these freakishly realistic -Jasper is an amazing painter- gold eyes to go along with our name.

"Because, Bella dear, we want to go dance a little before and check out the competition," she replied in a tone like it was obvious. Ah, that's why we were all dressed up in revealing clothing.

"Alice, honey, you know this isn't a contest," Jasper told her. If you're wondering about the "honey" comment, it's because Alice and Jasper are hopelessly in love. Emmet and Rose are a couple too. My boyfriend is Jacob Black, we've known each other since we were, like, two. We've been together for two years. That just left Edward, but he says he's waiting for someone every time I ask.

"Yeah, I know. I just want us to be better than every one else," Alice said triumphantly.

"Hell ya!" Emmett yelled.

"So we are going to go check out the competition for maybe an hour and half which leaves about two hours to get into costume and put on makeup. Not a lot of time, but we can make it work." Alice explained.

"I wish Jacob could be here to see us. He is hardly ever able to make it to any of our performances," I said sadly. Jacob tutors every other day after school for four hours. I think that's kind of a long time to be tutoring, but what ever. I think its sweet that he does it.

"OOOO! LOOK WE'RE HERE! COME ON COME ON!" Rose always gets extremely excited for our performances.

We all got out of the truck after Emmett pulled into a parking space. I looked at the club. It was called "Rush" It was very modern looking.

"Hey, Bells," Edward said. I turned to look at him. "Isn't that Jacob's car?" He was pointing across the lot.

"Huh?" I turned around and, sure enough, there was Jacob's fancy red pick up, his precious baby.

"Didn't you say he was tutoring tonight?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Yeah, he is. At least, I think he is." I was confused also. That couldn't be his car. He wouldn't lie to me… I think. But it was his car. There was a picture of a wolf on the back window **(heehee :D) **and the license plate said "IMHOTRTHNU". It was him.

I just stood there, completely confused.

"Come on, maybe we can see him through the window." Rosalie suggested. We all walked over to the huge window by the front door. I was looking everywhere but couldn't see him. Maybe it wasn't him using his car. Maybe his friend borrowed it. Yeah, that has to be it. But what Alice said next shattered my hope into a million pieces.

"Look, there he is." Alice was pointing to the left of the stage. There he was. With a girl. A pretty one at that. A bleached blond tramp. And was she getting frisky. All I could do was stare, a disbelieving look on my face. Then he bent his head down and begun a steamy make out session.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on my heels and screamed through my teeth, my hands balled into tight fists, face red with anger. No, I wasn't angry. I was absolutely infuriated!

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed. "I bet this is where he was all those times when he was 'tutoring! Dancing, and making out, and only God knows what else with this _other _girl. UGH! I can't believe him! Why in the freakin' world does he thin-"

"BELLA!" Rosalie screamed, "Calm the heck down! Alice is trying tell you something!"

I looked at Alice, breathing heavy, my face getting redder. "Bella, obviously this guy isn't worthy of you. You are such an amazing person who got stuck with a crappy sleazebag-," wait, what? Sleazebag? I gave her a funny look,"- don't look at me like that! That's what he is. I think you should just ditch this guy, do something awful to him, and move on with your life." Alice finished her speech with a confident look on her face. I couldn't help it. I went up and hugged the living daylights out of her. Then the perfect idea popped in my head.

"Oh my gosh! I have _the_ best Idea! Be right back," I said and ran off to our truck. I grabbed two notebooks and two pens before going back. Then I brought them around the corner of the building so we were out of view from the window.

"Okay, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, you guys are going to go in and spy on _them_. Write down what you see them doing." We were all crunched down in a circle, heads together.

"Aye aye captain! … Wait, why?" Emmett said, God, sometimes he's such an idiot.

"You are a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity, my friend," Jasper said in an even tone just looking at him.

"HEY! AM NOT!"

"Yes you are. Now just do it," I said firmly. He sighed in defeat and grabbed a note book and pen, Alice took the other. "You guys can go off in teams"

"Kay, but what are you and Edward doing?" Rose asked.

"We are going to have a little fun with his car." I said with a devilish smirk.

"And what might that fun be," Edward asked with a smile.

"Getting dirty in the back seat? Hmmmm?" Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows. Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. "What was that for!" She just sighed.

"Geez Emmett, no. Must that always be your first guess?" I glared at him and he giggled. Yeah, he giggled.

"Yeeeessss," he said sheepishly.

"Emmett, you are such a freak of nature," Edward said.

"And proud of it brother dear!"

"Alright, enough of this. Let's get to work! We have exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes before we need to get ready to go on. Operation Jerk Face is a go!" With that we all headed off to get the job done.

…

"So… What exactly are we going to do?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

I was digging through the props trunk looking for a baseball bat. Aha! Found you ya little sucker! Wow, that was embarrassing. Sure is a good thing no one can read my mind.

"Just a little damage to his precious baby," I replied, turning around with the bat in hands.

"A little?" Edward asked. He was eyeing the bat with a brow raised.

"Okay, maybe more than a little but you get it. Alright lets go." I turned toward the Devil's car with an evil smile, bat over my shoulder. I feel so powerful!

I stopped at his car and inspected it for a moment. "I want this wall of the trunk, the wheels, the headlights, and the seats." I tossed him the bat, "Do what you wish to the rest." His eyes sparkled with excitement, ready to some damage. He and the other boys got protective when someone hurt us girls.

I took my house keys out of my pocket, thought for a second, the got to work. I used my key to write in the side of the trunk: 'Have fun with the skank you cheater'. I looked over at Edward to see him banging up the doors.

Then I spotted his tool box. Climbing into the bed of the truck, I opened it. At the very top was exactly what I was looking for. A knife. I grabbed it and hoped out of the trunk. Then I went for the tires, slashed all four.

"Hey Edward, can I use the bat quick?"

"Yeah, sure."

I took the bat and smashed in both head lights.

"Here you go," I said, and gave the bat back.

I went back over to the tool box and grabbed a screwdriver, then put the knife back. Now I just needed to get in the truck.

"So… how do you suppose I'm going to get in this thing?" I asked Edward.

Then I heard the sound of glass shattering, and a click.

"It's unlocked now." he replied. I just shook my head and opened the passenger door. I looked over to the drivers side to see the window broken. I laughed and heard Edward join in.

I turned back to the seat, weapon of choice in hand, and carved 'BELLA' all over his seats. I smiled as looked over my beautiful master piece. Then climbed out of the car.

Edward and I smashed, trashed, and dented the car for little while longer before I looked at my watch.

"It's been about an hour and fifteen minutes since they left," wow, time flies by when you're having fun! "I think we're done here."

"Alright, lets take a look at our fine master piece, shall we?" Edward said with a smile as he walked over to me and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Looks pretty darn good!"

"Sure does, enjoy your new ride, Jakey." We both started laughing and was interrupted by a booming voice.

"WOW, Bells! Didn't think you had it in ya! I'm proud to call you family," Emmett said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Thank you!" I said taking a bow, "Couldn't have done it without my wonderful assistant!" I gestured to Edward who took a bow as well.

"Alright, chop chop! We have to hurry! Bella, what is the rest of your plan," Alice demanded. Sheesh, she's impatient.

I looked at them and smiled then filled them in on the rest of the plan.

"Alrighty, what dirty little secrets do we have?"

Alice started "Well, he got all up behind her, helping her hold a pool stick teaching her how to shoot a combo. Ugh, that bastard. Then she's up on stage singing some trashy version of Shania karaoke. She was dancing too, the little slut."

"And when I walked into the bathroom, he was going crazy with the bathroom Polo. I was almost choking from the fumes. Eesh," Jasper finished.

I smiled with satisfaction. "Em, Rose? What do you have?"

"He was buying her little fruity drink in a little sissy cup. Ha, probably can't do whiskey," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, then she said, in a not so very inside voice, 'I'm drunk!'" Emmett exclaimed then broke out in laughter.

"Yes! This going to work great! Okay, I'll need your notebooks." They handed me their books and we all got to work. I already had lyrics running through my head.

Alice was picking out our outfits while I worked on a song with Rose doing my hair and makeup. The guys went over and looked at Jacob's car and cleaned up the glass from the windows. Forty-five minutes later I had a complete song and Rose was done with me and herself. Alice had outfits picked out and was done with her make and hair. I took the song and music sheets over to our portable copier **(she needed something to make more copies and this was the first thing that popped into my head) **and made copies for everyone. Then we all got in our costumes.

The boys had on light wash, ripped jeans with plain black tee-shirts and black shoes. Alice and Rose had on light wash, ripped skinny jeans with red, lacy tank tops and black boots. My out fit was a little more complex. I had black shorts, a red, short sleeve shirt with a gray vest decorated with silver pinstripes on top. I was also wearing black stilettos.

My favorite part were our matching fedora hats. They matched my vest, gray with silver pinstripes. Along with a red ribbon across the bottom. My hair was piled up into it. We would tilt them down so they would hide our faces. That way Jacob and Blondie wouldn't recognize us right away.

"Okay, we look hot," Rose said.

"Smokin' baby!" Alice replied with excitement.

"He's not gonna know what hit him," I said referring to Jacob.

After that we practiced a little backstage. Then a backstage worker guy came up to us and said we have 2 minutes.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"OH YEAH!" They all shouted.

…

"Please welcome to the stage, The Pinstriped Suits!" the announcer guy announced us with our fake name so Jacob wouldn't know it was us. So the Golden Eyes canceled.

We all walked on with our hats tipped forward and got in position. Edward at the electric keyboard, Jasper behind the drums, Emmett with his base guitar, and Alice and Rose with their guitar and fiddle at the backup mics. I was in center stage at my microphone, feet spread apart, hands at my sides, and my head tilted up just enough so I could see the people but they couldn't see me. I looked out in the crowd and saw Jacob with Little Miss Trampy at his side. They were sitting at a table, Jacob with a beer and Dip Head with her fruity drink. The table was just to the left of the stage extension **(the isle thing that performers walk out on)**, two tables away.

Then the drums and piano started followed by the guitars and fiddle. I started to swing my hips back and forth with the beat, put my hands up on the mic and started singing.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing  
__With a bleached-blond tramp  
__And she's probably getting frisky,  
__Right now, he's probably buying  
__Her some fruity little drink  
_'_Cause she can't shoot whisky_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
__With a pool stick  
__Showing her how to shoot a combo  
__And he don't knoooooow_

For the refrain I started rocking out a little more. But being careful not to lift my hat. I was having to much fun with this!

_I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his leather seeeaaat  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
__White trash version of Shania karaoke  
__Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
__And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
__Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars  
__Worth of that bathroom Polooooo  
__Oooh and he don't knoooooow_

_That I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his leather seeeaaat  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
_'_Cause the next time that he cheeaaats  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me  
__Nooo, not on meeee_

While singing that last verse, I took the microphone and started walking down the isle. As soon as hit the end we all threw our hats off. I let my hair fall down in a cascade of curls around my shoulders. I started stomping my foot to the beat of the refrain, looked Jacob straight in the eye and finished the song.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his leather seeeaaat  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
__Oh, maybe next time he'll thiiiiink before he cheats_

**Na na na na na na na na **(all the way to the end)

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Ooooohhhh_

When the music the music stopped, I gave a smirk to Jacob's shocked face. Then I spun on my heel and followed the others off listening to the cheers of the crowed. When we were backstage, I peeked out to the audience to see Jacob headed for the door with a confused bimbo in tow. I wonder if she knew he was cheating?

I turned around to face the Cullens and Hales and announced, "Oh my goodness, that was incredible!" I hugged by a squealing Rose and Alice.

"Well, lets go see if they found their car, hmm?" Jasper suggested.

We headed for the backstage door that led out to the parking lot leaving stage crew to clean up our equipment.

As we opened the door we found a cussing Jacob and Miss I'm Better Than You asking "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Jacob. Is this the girl you've been 'tutoring' for about a year now?" I asked him with a glare.

"Uhhh… well… I-uh…" was his brilliant response.

"_Tutoring_? He's not tutoring me. I'm his girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" Blondie was glaring at me. I just laughed.

"Really? 'Cause I'm his girlfriend too! Of two years."

"WHAT! YOU ARE CHEATING ON _HER_ WITH _ME_!" She screamed at Jacob. Whoa, she's got a little bit of temper.

"Well… uh… kinda I-I guess," Jacob replied in a whisper.

"UGH! YOU JERK FACE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC! I'M OUTTA HERE!" She turned around and headed for the street.

"Wait Sarah, you don't have a ride!" Jacob yelled.

"WELL NEITHER DO YOU!" She called over her shoulder, "I'LL JUST CALL ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

Then she turned the corner and walked out of sight.

Jacob looked at me then. "What the crap Bella! Why the hell did you do this?"

What did i do? Oh, I'll tell ya why. "Because you were sucking that girls face off! You told me were tutoring, making me think, 'Oh, my boyfriend is so sweet, helping other people.' But, _no_. You were off making out with her at a bar. You _lied_ to me, Jacob, you were cheating on me! And you have the nerve to just ask what you did wrong, you know perfectly well what you did, Jacob, you lying jerk," I yelled at him, totally blowing up.

"But, Bella, I'm sor-"

"No, _no_! Don't tell me you're sorry. I don't want to hear any more lies! I don't want to see you ever again! You lied to my face and now I'm done. God, I am so done with you. Enjoy your car, and have a nice life, Jacob," I said, finishing off my very angry rant.

I turned around, but before I could start walking I heard Jacob talk again. Why are you still talking to me?

"Well, let's just call Chief Swan and see what he has to say," Jacob suggested pulling out his phone.

Crap.

"Hello?" I heard from the phone, he put it on speaker.

"Hi Chief Swan! Its Jacob, guess what Bella did."

"What did Bella do?"

"She trashed my car! Completely totaled it!"

"WHY IN SAMS HECK WOULD SHE DO THAT?" Whoa… dad was mad. Wait a minute. LIGHT BULB!

"Yeah Jacob, tell him why I did that," I said with a smirk.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Hi, dad! You're on speaker phone. So, Jacob tell Charlie why Edward and I ruined your _pretty little souped four wheel drive_?" He glared at me.

"Yeah, Jacob! Inform him of your idiocy, please," Rose said.

"Well I kinda sorta… cheated… on her I guess," Jacob whispered.

There was silence on the other end.

"Dad?"

"Well, enjoy your new car, Jacob. Goodbye." Then line went dead.

We all cracked up at that. Except Jacob of course, he was frozen with shock.

Still laughing, I linked arms with Alice and Rose and walked towards our truck with the guys following behind us, laughing too.

As we got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, I looked back at Jacob. He was still in a state of shock. I laughed harder. Then I looked at Edward who was smiling at me. I smiled back and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

The last thing that went through my mind, before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, was: _This is nice._

* * *

**Well there you have it! My very first fanfic! What do think? **

**This was an idea I've had in the back of my head for a while and I had to do something about it.**

**A 'Before He Cheats' music video link is on my profile, check it out, it's great.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Peace, love, and Twilight,**

**Katie!**


	2. AN

**A/N: Greetings to all my wonderful readers! This is not a chapter for Before He Cheats. That story is a one-shot.**

_**UNTIL NOW!**_

**I have gotten some requests to make Before He Cheats longer. I think it's a good idea! So guess what? I AM! **

**I'm currently planning it out and will post the first chapter after I finish my other story, Vampires, Werewolves, and Mermaids, Oh My! This might take awhile because of school. (dang high school) but I will as much as I can!**

**Would you like the summery for my new story? Well you don't get a choice. I'm gonna tell ya anyway!**

Bella is just fine without Jacob in her life, but he doesn't think the same. After getting dumped by Sarah (a.k.a Bleached Blond Tramp) Jacob is desperately trying to get Bella back and make her believe that he's changed. That ain't working so great. Bella keeps telling him no through her songs for the ever popular Golden Eyes. Meanwhile… Edwards is secretly in love with Bella. Alice and Rosalie find out and try to hook them up. Emmet continues being Emmet (nuff said there) with Jasper getting mad at him. Will Bella fall for Edward or will she get sucked back in a relationship with Jacob?

**Keep an eye out for **_**BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD!**_

**Peace, love, Twilight,**

**katie!**


End file.
